Loud operating noises are generated in magnetic resonance systems as a result of interactions between a gradient coil unit and a main magnet. Starting from the gradient coil unit, the loud operating noises are propagated in a radial direction toward the exterior and/or interior, the sound being, for example, propagated in an air gap between a magnet unit comprising the gradient coil unit and the main magnet and a housing unit enclosing the magnet unit.
Noise prevention units having noise prevention elements for containing the sound propagation within the magnetic resonance apparatus are already known, the noise prevention elements being embodied in a rod and/or cuboid shape and being formed entirely from flexible foam and/or insulating foam. However, prior to the installation and/or arrangement of the noise prevention elements between the magnet unit and the housing unit, complicated and time-consuming manual cutting operations must be carried out on the noise prevention elements by a installation technician in order to enable said noise prevention elements to be actually positioned between the magnet unit and the housing unit. In this case, however, deviations between a magnetic center and a geometric center of the magnet unit can give rise to tolerances of ±0.5 cm with respect to a position of the gradient coil unit in relation to the position of the main magnet. These tolerances should be compensated by the noise prevention elements. In this case, however, in particular when an edge region is being sealed off, unwanted air gaps can form between the housing unit and the magnet unit. In addition, these noise prevention elements are only able to absorb a force acting on the noise prevention elements to an inadequate extent and consequently transmit said force onward to the housing unit, for example, which can result in unwanted deformations of individual housing shells of the housing unit.
If, in addition, the noise prevention elements are intended to be used for different magnetic resonance apparatuses, this can result in an enlargement of the tolerance zone which is to be compensated by the noise prevention elements. In this case it is important that the noise prevention elements do not build up and pass on any pressure in a lower limit region of the tolerance zone between the gradient coil unit and the main magnet and nevertheless still ensure effective sealing in order to reduce the sound propagation in an upper limit region of the tolerance zone.